Ultimate SpiderMan Second Genesis
by Mimick
Summary: Six months after the events of last issue. Peter finds himself facing political intrigue, the most heinous crimes, true love, the greatest tragedy, and the ultimate responsibility!
1. Chapter 1: Bird On A Wire Part 1

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 #1 "Bird on a wire Part 1"**_

It had all began almost 9 months ago when Peter Parker a Midtown High School gained super human powers due to a bite from a genetic altered spider. Up until six months ago he was controversial media figure known as Spider-Man who had a plethora of friends and allies including the head of SHIELD. That all changed when Norman Osborn revealed that at an unspecified time Peter and sections of New York were cut off from the rest of city. But a question nagged at everyone who was aware of this heinous crime. How it did happen and how did the perpetrators pull it off? To Peter a more pressing question was on his mind. After finding out about the plot he visited Matt's brownstone finding it abandoned not noticing the letter there. When he went back the next day remembering the good times he and Matt had he found a letter from Matt that said he was going away for a while. And that he would be in touch when he can. It was by chance he found the letter and it absolved his doubts that Matt was real. Yet, how much of his life was different became apparent as the months passed onto the now. Every square block had people reading newspapers that they never laid on eyes on of a mysterious vigilante known as Spider-Man. On the Brooklyn Herald's front page it said _SPIDER-MAN: MUTANT FREAK OR SOMETHING WORSE?_

On the Daily Bugle's headlines were reprinted articles of stories JJJ ran when Spider-Man first appeared. It was everything from _SPIDER-MAN: HERO OR MENACE TO SOCIETY? WHO IS SPIDER-MAN?_ As Spider-Man swung through city he felt like a stranger in a new town. Though many of the abductees unaware of what was going on had slight changes to get accustomed to when things returned to normal. JJJ didn't change at all, however, as the first thing he did was come right off the bat swinging with his Spider-Man hate. All Spider-Man could do was rub his head. He realized those long six months ago when things returned to normal that he had be more cautious with protecting his identity. Since he could no longer trust SHIELD, the Ultimates, and possibly even the mysterious Wolverine. He was left with a select few friends that knew his secret. But that was discounting the person or persons who watched and scrutinized Peter's every move while he was under their thumb with all of the rest who were cut off. As Peter changed to his civvies he heard a scientist describe what happened six months ago as nothing more than a light show that triggered unforseen delusions among sectors of the city. Peter sighed hearing that. Because that was the same excuse the country's top medical staff said and so did everyone else including the President. It was just psychological nonsense that didn't actually explain what happened to them.

_If that was a mass delusion genius. How come the entire city wasn't effected?_

While Peter mused on this thought other events were taking place.

--

MJ looked at the picture that she and Peter took not even a day ago. For whatever reason he was spending more time together with her. After the intensive medical examines done on all the people who were having unforeseen momentary delusions Peter started hanging around her a lot more and she couldn't complain about that. In fact she was enjoying herself as Peter was so easy to talk to about stuff that she didn't feel comfortable to talk about with her girlfriends. Stuff that wasn't in their expertise. As she ran her finger longingly across the picture of Peter she opened her cell phone to call him. He would probably be on his way to the Bugle by now.

"Hello, Peter?"

_Hey MJ, what's up?_

"Nothing much. I was just thinking..."

_About what?_

"Oh about you and me and Friday night."

_Sounds like a plan MJ. How about I send you a little email to keep you company until Friday._

"What are you sending me?" MJ asked.

_Don't worry it's not anything weird. You know me MJ. _

"You're right I do."

_See you Friday. Six sound fine?_

"Six it is."

After MJ hung up she laid flat on her back wondering what it was Peter was going to send her.

--

Al Moore never expected to be beaten and robbed by hoodlums in New York City. He felt he was too beneath anyones notice save those who saw his literary genius. But that was proven wrong and despite the severe broken bones he had not once cried out for the police or help. He believed humans were selfish, self-centered, and beyond the capabilities of being a hero. And he would not put his faith in anyone. Not even when a costumed stranger appeared and delivered his own brand of hard fisted justice to the two hoodlums. He merely scowled as best he could at the blue and grey costumed figure.

"Why do you look at me with such disgust?"

"Because," he said with an eye twitching. "There is no such thing as altruism nor a hero. Humans only live to destroy and hurt and kill one another."

The figure's chest heaved with each powerful breath he took. His eyes could be seen through the eye holes and they bore no malice toward Al Moore. Only a lingering fear that burned a little brighter. With a burst of speed the super powered figure was gone. While Al Moore lingered thinking of how he can benefit from this experience and create another of his so-called great works. Not realizing that his hardboiled cynicism could have disastrous effects on the man who saved his life.

_-- _

A deck of cards were scattered against the table as the NYPD and FBI had moved in to arrest Wilson Fisk based on the evidence that Matt Murdock had sent them. While Fisk was carted off Shocker proceeded with the scheme that was put in place for the Kingpin's revenge.

--

Peter's fingers danced across the keyboard of the nearest computers in the Daily Bugle's press room. He was extremely eager to send his little gift to MJ when two emails landed in his inbox. He checked the address and they came from It became all to apparent who the emails were from as they were addressed to Spider-Man. Peter checked cautiously what was inside the emails and he found pictures of his friends MJ, Jessica, and even Matt. He also saw pictures of the inside of their homes, which left Peter wondering how Osborn acquired these. But that was not all that was in the emails. There was a file which detailed only a few of the ways he could get to them. And a list of rules in which the new game will be played by.

_1. You will not interfere with my businesses. Or they die._

_2. You will not try to go to your friends or the police with this or they die._

_3. If you try in any way to circumvent these rules, They die!!_

Peter hung his head low as he wondered how he was going to protect his friends. He was sure Matt could protect himself, but Jessica and MJ were a different story. The only thing he could do now was play Osborn's game until he could figure out a way to end it without putting his friends at risk. But first he had to get rid of what was in his email box. He did a thorough delete of the file and the images making sure that no trace was left on the server. He then sent his surprise to MJ, logged out of his email, and left.

--

Alejandro looked at the numbers of the shipments of cocaine, crystal meth, and their new product which was a super steroid called MGH that was shipped out. So far business was doing better for all involved. In fact better than expected. The money that was rolling in was covered all of the costs of the operation and allowed the investors including Alejandro to enjoy their financial gain. But the drug smuggler began to wonder if sharing the spoils with the Silvermane crime family was in his best interests. And with those thoughts came inkling ideas of betrayal.

--

Puerto Rico seemed like a fun place to be, but Matt Murdock wasn't here for sight seeing. No, his goal was trying to track down the woman he loved. When he detected Elektra's scent he found a letter addressed to him written in brail that told him where she was and asked him not to follow because what lied ahead was certain death. Carrying nothing for the warning Matt booked the first flight he could and he had his stuff moved from his brownstone to a new building that he would live in once he returned to New York. As he walked the streets with his radar sense guiding his way all he could think of was Elektra and he wondered what kind of danger she was in.

--

Jessica came out of the nearest boutique when she saw Peter walking down the street. She gave Angie, her dog a nudge to come on so they could catch up with the distracted Parker.

"Hey Peter."

Peter turned and saw Jessica with Angie and he reached down petting the dog remembering not fondly the time she peed on his Spider-Man uniform.

"How you doing Jessica?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm okay. I was just heading to the library to pick up some books."

"Um, Peter. The library is _that _way," Jessica said as she pointed to her right.

"Okay, truthfully I wanted to get in some swing time. Maybe find some sleeze ball to beat up."

"Isn't there a better use of your time than being dressed up?" asked Jessica. A wry smile formed on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Take me with you."

"What about Angie?"

"She can come with us."

"Wait, you expect me to carry you, my clothes, Angie, and your bags?"

"All right maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Tell you what. We'll leave the stuff where no one can find it and then take a ride around the city. You, me, and Angie. And then we'll come back for it."

"Okay."

Peter led Jessica and Angie into the alley where he changed into costume and put away their stuff in some place where no one would see it. He then created a carrying sack for Angie and put her on her back while Jessica held onto him.

"This could be a little bumpy so hang on."

Jessica nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder as he made his way up the wall to the ledge above where he had plenty of height to get a good securing for his web-line.

--

John Jameson made it back to his apartment that he shared with his wife Ashley and quickly discarded his costume. The words that the man had said to him had a profound effect on him and it was making him doubt himself. In secret John was training hard to become a formidable foe for Spider-Man to the point he could beat the web-slinger so that his father would be proud of him. But after hearing what that man said he started to think about how he always tried to make his dad proud, but his father never had time for him. He began to wonder what he would have to do to get his father's attention, and then a thought spurned by his fears of failing his dad arose. It was the only solution possible. He would _kill_ Spider-Man!

**Author's Notes:**_ Welcome to the second stage of my Ultimate Spider-Man genesis series. As I put in the credits for when I created the new series. Peter's life will face a drastic change as he faces political intrigue, the most heinous crimes, true love, a fateful tragedy, and the ultimate responsibility for his great powers. I hope you enjoy this new volume as much as I have enjoyed creating it and just so you know I am doing this in a tier system. After this volume is complete we will see Ultimate Spider-Man Final Genesis._

_-Mimick_


	2. Chapter 2: Bird On A Wire Part 2

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 #2 "Bird on a wire Part 2"**_

Spider-Man swung through the city with his best friend and her adorable pet on his back. And as the wind blew through her hair Jessica tightened her grip. Peter had never shared his web slinging with any one except Angie the dog before. So it was nice to have Jessica along on this ride even though he knew the possibilities of danger that lied within her being with him. As they crossed over Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man dropped down on the nearest building for a break.

"You okay, Jessica?" inquired Spider-Man as he set down his best friend.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would get air sick up there. But once I closed my eyes the ride was a lot more enjoyable."

"That's good. Do you want to continue or circle back?"

"We can continue if you want."

Spider-Man started to say something when his spider-sense went off and an explosion happened nearby. He looked over the edge of the building they were on and some one was breaking into the Byrnetech bio labs. The web-slinger slowly turned to his best friend cursing the timing of this event.

"I have to go."

"I know."

"I'll be right back."

"I know."

Spider-Man gave Jessica one last look then leaped over the edge.

--

A blue sedan pulled outside One Police Plaza and a gentleman wearing a suit got out pulling out a suit case which he carried with him as he walked inside. A nearby police officer saw that the sedan was parked in a no parking zone and bent down to check the plates as he prepared to write the driver a ticket when he noticed that it had government issued plates. Figuring that it was some one from high on up and that it would be his ass if he gave the driver a parking ticket. He tore it up.

--

Silvermane waited inside of his office with a breathing mask over his face and one of his close aids at his side. His son Joseph was away on business.in the west which made what he was about to do a lot simpler. When Alejandro's representative came in Silvermane motioned for the man to sit down.

"So, you're the famous Tarantula I have heard quite a deal about."

"Yes," said Tarantula. His voice was thick with a Spanish flavor. "I've heard that you want to do business directly with me."

"This is true. You see -- I don't trust your employer and I trust you even less, but I know that you have a very strict code of honor that binds you to an employer."

"Si," said Tarantula as he ran a hand through his short cropped black hair. "This is why I currently work for Alejandro."

"This I know. I also know that you are not entirely happy under Alejandro's leadership. He's made promises that came and went without being fulfilled."

Tarantula lowered his head, "Yes."

A smile formed on Silvermane's face beneath the breathing mask. "What would it take for you to come over to my side?"

Tarantula looked up at Silvermane and leaned back in the chair. "What are you prepared to offer?"

"Now we're talking," said Silvermane.

The two continued their discussion unaware of the listener outside the door.

--

The Destroyer was a block away from the Byrnetech bio labs when he saw a girl on the roof top nearby. A dog appeared to be laying inside of a web sack next to the girl as she looked across the street where Spider-Man was coming out dragging four hoodlums behind him.

"Way to go Spidey!" shouted the girl.

Spider-Man looked up and waved at her not noticing the Destroyer as he laid flat on his belly so he would go unseen. When he looked up he saw Spider-Man come up to the roof top where the girl was and it appeared they were talking. Once the girl turned around he managed to read off her lips _Who would believe I'm Spider-Man's best friend?_

After that the web swinger picked up the dog who was laying in the sack and the girl and took off. The Destroyer got to his feet and followed close behind as he realized what a perfect opportunity had been presented to him.

--

The Goblin giggled to himself as he held the only copy of what was the mysterious criminal circle had done while the sphere of influence had set sections of New York slightly out of phase with not only reality, but the rest of the city. Spider-Man didn't seem to fully grasp what happened, but then the younger Parker's expertise was genetics as was his father's. He still had plenty of time to expand his knowledge and become fluent in many fields. Until then what happened behind closed doors stayed behind closed doors. That was why the Goblin put the cd in a special safe to make sure that he held all the cards. From there he went over to a flat screen monitor and turned it on. On the screen a helmeted figure appeared.

"So, did you destroy the evidence?"

"Yes, but you know Fury. The whole delusion explanation was to keep the public from panicking and buy him time to figure out what really happened. Not that it'll do him any good."

"We can thank the court jester who paints himself as president for the delusion excuse. However, despite how that has tied Fury's hands we must proceed cautiously. Colonel Nicholas Fury is not one to be underestimated."

"No, he's not," said the Goblin. "But that still leaves the question of Parker."

"He is of no threat to us. He is yours to deal with as you please."

"It pleases me to hear that."

The monitor went black and The Goblin got up from his chair to look outside where he could see the city. _Soon, Parker. It will be just you, me, and the hardest choice you'll ever make._

_-- _

Matt ran his finger tips along the door of the apartment that Elektra had apparently been staying at. With his superhuman senses he could detect two scents. One was Elektra and one was from his past. At least that much was certain, but he wasn't quite sure where he had smelled this particular scent of brute cologne and shaving cream before. It seemed almost too familiar. But aside from that he no other clues except for a Japanese banzai tree. _Could Elektra have gone to Japan? If so I bet whoever her stalker her is made the same assumption. I best get a flight out there quick._

With those thoughts in mind Matt hastily left the apartment.

--

Doctor Octavius finished the construction of his first Spider-Slayer and his first new advancement on his metallic appendages all in the same night. As he looked over his handiwork he made sure all was in working order because he knew that Spider-Slayer had to be capable of its duel task. Destroying Spider-Man and wresting the OZ formula from Osborn's cold and lifeless hands.

_Soon my dear we shall be together again._

Doctor Octavius looked at the vid-screen which should his wife as he thought that, and then went back to work.

--

"He's a sociopath," said Bagley

"Yes, but he's a good sociopath," said Bendis

"But you honestly think Kraven the Hunter will bring this Spider-Man in?" asked Derek

"Listen Derek. You're the CEO of and President of the Daily Globe and you want Spider-Man unmasked on the front page right?" said Bendis. "Who better than Kraven the Hunter."

"Well, you could hire that Silver Sable chick," said Bagley.

"Who asked you," said Bendis. "I mean c'mon. Do we really need a chick taking our boy's spotlight?"

"Sorry," said Bagley.

"All right, but if this blows up in my face--"

"--It won't."

"But if it does--

"--Trust us it won't."

"Okay."

"Good. It's settled then."

Bendis and Bagley got up from their seats and grabbed their suit cases as they headed out. Once they were outside the building, Bendis pulled a cell phone and thumbed a number into it.

"Yes," answered a Prussian voice.

"You're a go Kraven baby."

"Good. Have everything ready for me."

"Will do."

Bendis hung up as he and Bagley got into their car and drove off.

--

Kingpin sat in his cell reading the New York times when a figure wearing an eye patch appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Colonel Fury. I've been expecting you."

"So, how's prison life Fisk?" asked Fury.

"Oh, it's rather droll, but I don't expect being in for long." Fisk smiled after saying that.

"Well, don't count on any more pardons after this one. Roberts won the nomination and looks to be our next president. And after I tie Stuart to that embezzlement scheme a few years back. Roberts _will _be our next president."

"You'd cheat to make sure a man who hates me was president. I didn't think you were that ruthless Fury."

"Trust me Fisk. You haven't seen how ruthless I can be yet," said Fury.

After that Fury turned to leave but before he left he tossed Fisk an airplane ticket.

"Get out of the country. Stay far away from here. If you don't I'll _bury_ you." With that said Fury disappeared.

And Fisk tore up his paper angered that his bought and paid for presidential candidate was about to be tossed out with the trash.

--

Carl drank his second bottle of water as the the heat from the inside of the garage was getting to him. It was very humid for a bright Wednesday afternoon. So, it was no surprise that the garage was full of cars that needed fixed up air conditioners or other repairing. As he wiped his brow he began to realize he probably wasn't going to make it for his date with Jessica tonight. He hoped that in meantime she was enjoying herself because she would be disappointed come tonight.

--

With due speed the Destroyer closed the gap between himself and the wall crawler. How it odd it was that the web-swinger had a friend who was so young, but that didn't matter. Once he grabbed her. The world would see just how much altruism the arachnid really has when his best friend dies before his very eyes with the world watching on. And then John's dad will finally give him the attention he deserves. Pushed by these thoughts the Destroyer leaped higher onto the web-line which Spider-Man and his company was on and tore it in two. As the group fell the web-spinner desperately tried to find a spot to secure a line, but it was difficult with Jessica screaming in his ear. But suddenly the screaming stopped as his load got lighter. That's when the wall crawler noticed that his mysterious assailant had grabbed hold of him and pulled Jessica free of his grasp. Jessica tried to scream as the Destroyer kicked Spider-Man in the face sending the unconscious hero hurdling to the street below, but she too was sent into the throes of sleep by a slight application of pressure.

"So long Spider-Man," said the figure as Spider-Man's limp form fell thirty stories above the street below. "And good riddance."

**Author's Notes: **_Things aren't looking good for our friendly neighborhood web-slinger, but then they never do, do they? Can the most controversial hero in fan-ficdom survive a thirty story drop or will this be the death of everyone's favorite wall crawling scourge of the underworld? Find out next time in Part 3 Of Bird On A Wire _


	3. Chapter 3: Bird On A Wire Part 3

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 #3 "Bird on a wire Part 3"**_

The world spins with sensations left off balance. The wind whips past you and all you can do is look down at the street below as your agile and nimble body heads toward a certain demise. But an inner voice tells you to fight, to regain that balance. To survive. With a simple press of the hidden stud on your concealed web-shooter your body stops in a hard break with the web line giving like a yo-yo. You look down between the holes in your eye lens and see the people watching below. Your arm hurts from the stunt it has been put through to in order to stop your descent. Your stomach feels sick. But you pull yourself up and climb until you reach the top of the flag pole several feet above you. There you take a moment attend to your arm. Your entire shoulder is dislocated. You can feel the dislocation and the enormous pain flaring from it. But you don't have any time to worry about yourself. Jessica Jones - your best friend is in danger. You rise up and fashion a web harness for your arm to allow your enhanced recuperative abilities to tend to it. You then fire a new web line and swing off in pursuit of the person who took your best friend.

--

Tarantula walked up to Hector and Sacho as they both sat at a table on the patio of Alejandro's condo. The two looked Tarantula's way and tipped their glasses to him when suddenly and swiftly the spiked barbs on his boots popped out and he kicked Hector in the head. Killing the man instantly. He then jumped off the table performing a diving kick to the back of retreating Sacho's neck killing him as well. Once both of them were down he spit on Sacho and made his way toward the inside of the house.

--

Doctor Octavius walked into Miles Warren's lab with his newly built Spider-Slayers and his improved harness with newly created arms.

"How goes the progress of my wife?" asked Octavius.

"Everything is proceeding as scheduled. Just keep up your end of the bargain."

"I will. Believe me. I will."

With that said Doctor Octavius walked off with his Spider-Slayers allowing Miles to breathe a sigh of relief.

--

Wilson Fisk sat in the lounge chair that was provided for him by his old and dearest friend. The Trans-Sabal leader Akeem Mustafa. Mustafa sat behind his desk as two beautiful women walked over and handed Fisk a glass of wine complimentary of their leader. Fisk took the cup and took a sip of it allowing it dance against his taste buds before swallowing it.

"That was delicious."

"I am sure my people thank you, Fisk. If it was not for your American connections. I would not hold my country against the forces of Iran and Iraq."

"It was all my pleasure. Trans-Sabal is a gorgeous land, Mustafa. And I have need of some of your land for my plans."

"Oh? Tell me friend. What is it that you would like Mustafa to get you?"

"Get yourself a seat Mustafa and I'll explain everything."

--

Entering the city was fairly easy for Sergei Kravenioff. Since he had been trained by both his uncle and his father who knew how to get around undetected. As he looked around the apartment he sat down his bag and went to grab himself a soda from the fridge. All he was waiting for now was a call from Bendis and Bagley for the details of where he could find his target. Then and only then he would capture the most dangerous person alive. Spider-Man.

_**-- **_

Joseph Silvermane got out of his rolls royce holding a thin brim suitcase in his right hand. And as his driver shut the door behind him the young Silvermane whispered something in the driver's ear. Then made his way to the center of the garage where the rest of West Coast crime lords were waiting.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen. Business has been rather -- unexpected."

"Nevermind that Silvermane. What are we all doing here?"

"Quite frankly Luchino, I am offering an alliance or more precisely a consolidation of your mob empires into the Maggia."

"WHAT?" Luchino yelled. "You must be mad."

"Am I?" said Silvermane. "What say the rest of you?"

The other crime lords murmured amongst themselves when suddenly Luchino pulled a gun on the young Silvermane.

"I will not tolerate this bullshit from the Maggia. If you want my assets you will have to take it by force."

"As you wish."

Joseph gave a nod to the sudden large shadow that grabbed Luchino's arm and snapped it like a twig causing him to drop the fire arm. He was then lifted up over the shadowed figure's head and tossed at Joseph Silvermane's feet.

"Well done -- Tombstone."

"Tombstone?!" squealed one of the crime bosses. "H-how?"

Tombstone walked into the light and took of his chauffeur hat.

"Greetings gentlemen. I think some of you might remember me as Lonnie Lincoln. But the rest of you now me better as the Tombstone on your graves!"

--

Rain poured in through the shattered skylight above and it's cold embrace caused Jessica to stir from the dregs of darkness. As she looked around she found herself in some sort of abandon warehouse. Her feet and hands were tied so she couldn't attempt to run away and her mouth was gagged. Preventing her from calling for help. After a moment the Destroyer walked in rain soaked and eyed her for just a moment before he sat down a bag that read Chan's Chinese food.

"I hope you like Chinese because that was all I was in the mood for right now."

Jessica just eyed him with fear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm only interested in _**destroying**_ Spider-Man!"

Though the Destroyer wasn't intending to scare her further he saw that his tone had made her more afraid. He found himself feeling somewhat uneased about the situation. So, he pulled down her gag after he brought the Chinese food over to her.

"Here eat," offered the Destroyer.

Though Jessica was afraid her stomach was hurting with bad hunger pains so she took a bite of the Chicken Chow Mein.

"There you go. Don't worry. I won't harm you."

--

His shoulder ached, but it was the furthest thing from his mind. As Spider-Man swung through the city practically one armed he tried to sort through his pain fevered brain for the tracking radius of the little gift he gave Jessica several weeks ago. It was a bracelet, which concealed an experimental transmitter that the web-slinger was working on. And if he could remember the exact range in which it was limited. He might possibly find Jessica. As he neared the inner parts of Manhattan where the skyscrapers stood high to the heavens. His receiver flared to life with several beeps. Stopping on a nearby ledge the hero took the receiver from his utility belt and pressed the round game boy-like buttons to home in on the signal.

"Don't worry Jessica," Spider-Man said before grunting from the pain. "I'll find you I promise."

With that said the web-spinner put the receiver back in his belt and followed the readout of the last tri-coordinated signal.

--

Shocker stood off to the side as he waited for the man that was being brought in to deal out the punishment to the Kingpin's enemies. The only information Shocker had was that his name was Christopher Byrne and they called him Ash. And that he had a sister named Luscious. When he saw a tall dark brown haired biracial walk in with an Amazon-like black woman he figured it was them and motioned them to sit down.

"Are you Ash and Luscious?"

"Ya man. I'm Ash th's my sister Luscious."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shocker.

"He has partial facial paralysis," said Luscious as she leaned forward on the table. "Wanna make something of it?"

"No," Shocker said quickly. "I was told that you would be just the man to do this job. So, I have set up payment - half now and half later when the job is completed."

Ash turned to Luscious and had her check the money while Shocker watched on. When she gave the nod that it was the right amount. He turned to Shocker.

"So whose dis targt?"

"His name is Norman Osborn," said Shocker with a hint of pleasure in his voice. "Make sure that even his own mother won't recognize him."

"Dat I vell do fer you."

Both Ash and Luscious got up taking the brief case filled with money with them as they left.

--

The beauty of Japan could not hide the worried looks of one Matthew Murdock for as the blind lawyer strolled through the city streets he relied upon his unerring sense of smell to guide him to where Elektra was hiding out. But as he drew nearer to the place where he detected the woman he loved scent. His radar sense projected into his mind the image of three figures on the roof above. Hiding from sight, the blind Murdock removed his clothes to reveal his Daredevil uniform.

_Whoever these guys are I better confront them before they zero in on Elektra. Then I can go to her and get some answers._

As the blind adventurer made for the roof tops a figure watched from not too far away.

--

Mary Jane sat on the porch outside her house waiting for her ex-boyfriend. It had been some time since she had seen Eugene, but that didn't change the fact that at one time she cared for him. However, their relationship wasn't meant to last and Eugene had mysteriously moved away after the pandemic that had the city disoriented. No one knew the cause, but it didn't matter now. Eugene had called Mary Jane and asked for her to wait for him on the front porch of her Aunt's house. At first she refused, but after his constant pleading she gave in. And now she waited for him. Wondering what it was he wanted to say to her. Only for her mind to wander to thoughts of Peter.

--

Spider-Man landed on a ledge not too far away from where his receiver had pin pointed the signal of his transmitter. As he stalked along the roof he kept every intention on being quiet for a single moment could turn the battle heavily against him with his current injury. But unknown to him the hands of the Destroyer were slowly reaching out for his neck and due to his searing pain caused by his shoulder injury he was about to be caught completely unaware.

_**Web Page:**_

_Some of you are probably confused on what the last remnants of my first genesis segment meant and what I have been trying to explain in second genesis that happened to the series. In effect what happened in the series is that at unspecified time Peter and several aspects of New York were set out of phase with the rest of the city. Briefly touching and interacting, but not subject to what was going on either side of the sphere. When I ended first genesis. I brought those areas including Spider-Man back and now he's finding out that scores of people don't know who he is. There are villains who know his public/civilian identity. SHIELD is hostile to super-humans that don't cow tow to their authority and they don't know his civilian identity nor do they trust him. And most of the heroes he knew seemingly don't exist or have yet to exist except for Matt. Which brings interesting possibilities for a new refined Ultimate branch here at _

_I hope you like the name of my Author's notes column. And continue to enjoy my stories. :)_

_Until next ish!_

_-Mimick_


	4. Chapter 4: Bird On A Wire Part 4

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 #3 "Bird On A Wire Part 4"**_

Pain wracked the web-slinger's mind and it was so disturbing that he did not sense the powerful hands reaching for his throat. He grabbed his shoulder and started to try to relocate it when the Destroyer grabbed him by the throat. With his air cut off and pain and panic running through his system. The hero began fidgeting as he tried get free of the Destroyer's grasp.

"Stop squirming Spider-Man! It will be _ALL _**Over **_SOON!_"

The very instinct to survive was so strong in the wall crawler that the Destroyer found that even with his great physical strength he could barely hold him. Spider-Man kicked, and punched with his good arm, and propped his legs up against the Destroyer pushing away from the confused military veteran. Eventually Destroyer grew tired of being constantly bombarded. So he threw Spider-Man across the roof choosing to beat the insect to death rather than strangle him.

"Now, let's see how you do against my brawn!"

Spider-Man rubbed his throat and then jumped onto the edge of the ledge.

"Come on you navy colored clown! Show me what you got!"

--

Jessica heard the sounds of thunder outside, but didn't see a single cloud through the broken skylight. She wondered what had caused those sounds when she caught a glimpse of Spider-Man being pushed toward the skylight by the Destroyer. She tried to call out his name, but her mouth was gagged and panic filled her body so much that she felt she would die.

All she could do is watch as her best friend battled for not only her life, but his as well.

--

With the West Coast mobs under his thumb Joseph Silvermane returned home and found Tarantula dead at the feet of man dressed in black and gold. Next to the man in black and gold was his father who had a katana at his throat.

"Alejandro sends a message. He says die knowing that your old money will now belong to him."

"Says who?" replied Joseph.

"Says I."

Joseph smiled for the intruder didn't seem to notice Tombstone behind him. And when he did Tombstone shattered his katana, but that don't seem to deter the assassin.

"You are very strong, but you will fall just as the Tarantula did."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try kid. I'm a Compton boy. And we fight dirty!"

With speed belaying his size Tombstone nailed the intruder with a right cross. But the intruder rolled with the blow and kicked Tombstone with such force that for the first time in years he felt pain. He looked at his foe as he stumbled back and realized that he was not messing with an ordinary human.

"For that little ounce o' pain you delivered to me kid. I'm going to deprive you of parts of your anatomy!"

The intruder motioned for him to come on again and Joseph Silvermane watched interested in the victor.

--

Doctor Octavius had his Spider-Slayers get inside the large cargo truck he managed to procure and once they were all inside. He got into the drivers seat and started up the truck.

"Soon my lovelies we will be making short work of Norman Osborn and then we will get our revenge on SPIDER-MAN!"

Doctor Octavius then pulled out of the secret loading dock and straight onto the road.

--

Mary Jane stood up as soon as Flash appeared and she put her hands in her back pockets.

"Hey Flash..."

"Hey MJ."

"So, what did you wanna see me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to go to Military School."

"Oh..."

"And I'm sorry."

Mary Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Is that all?"

"I hear you and Puny Parker maybe an item."

"So what of it?"

"Be careful with him, MJ. He's trouble."

"At least he didn't try to rape me."

The words hung there for moment and then Flash nodded his head.

"Goodbye MJ."

"Bye Flash."

--

Sergei Kravenoff performed his ritualistic exercise routine as he watched the DVD's of Spider-Man in action. And with each DVD he got more insight into how the wall-crawler thought and fought. One he completed his last exercise routine he leaned up from the bench and a smile crossed his face.

_I think you will be my greatest catch yet, Spider-Man_.

--

Sex was like peeling away the soft layers of an orange. The juice was oh so sweet.every time you take a bite. For Gwendolyn Stacy the touch of Marc Raxton was like savoring the juice of said orange as you consumed it. She never felt so close to some one. So connected. Despite his gruff exterior he was far more gentle than any man she had known. Once they had finished their business. Gwen got off of him and laid beside him kissing his strong hands.

"You okay?" asked Marc.

"Yeah," she said.

"Trust me. When this gig is over. We'll get married."

"I know, but I worry Marc."

"About what? This is a peaceful demonstration. I'm playing before a man who may become the president."

"Yes, and he's got enemies. You know that such a large block of the black community hates him."

"Jackson N. Norriss may not be everyone's cup of tea, but he's a respectable guy. They'll turn around."

"He's gay Marc."

Marc rubbed his head. "So? He's also biracial. I don't see what the black community hates him when he is half black."

"He's not half, Marc. He's a quarter African American. But when everyone seems him. They see a mostly white gay guy and that's what scares them."

"Don't you think you are over reacting?" asked Marc.

"No. You know how bad homosexuals have it. Even if the media supports them. A lot of people don't. The media only represents their own biased opinion."

"You sound like one of those conspiracy theorists." Marc then began to chuckle. But stopped when he noticed Gwen was being serious. "Okay, you're being serious."

"Just be safe."

"I will. I promise."

Marc kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

--

JJJ was looking at an article he had to approve which would bring to light some controversies that surrounded Republican candidate Reginald Cain. When Robbie Robertson came in and closed the door behind him.

"I see your looking at Ned's piece on Reginald Cain."

"Yeah, it's scathing."

"That's a good thing," said Robbie.

"I don't know Robbie. This guy has shored up the entire black vote. He's even got friends in politics."

"Wait a minute. What is this JJ? Are you telling me you are backing down from a story?"

"Robbie. The Daily Bugle has never had much of a good reputation. If I print this I'll have people calling me racist and a fag enabler."

"Who cares what people think Jonah!"

JJJ was taken back by the rise in Robbie's tone.

"This man is giving the entire black community a bad name! He is making people like me, my son, my wife, and many others look like monsters... You _know _how rough it has been for me and my family. "

"Yeah I do Robbie."

"Are you going to let this guy make it rougher for me and others by allowing him to continue to spread discontent between my people and yours?"

JJJ lowered his head as he thought about it.

"Just think of this Jonah. Guys like Reginald Cain are not needed in this world. Just like all the other racists in this world are not needed."

"You're right Robbie," Jonah said "See that this gets printed."

"Thanks Jonah."

JJJ nodded as Robbie walked off to get the article out for the afternoon edition.

--

Daredevil leaped off the ledge performing a triple somersault, and as he reached the end of his spin he shot out his feet striking the back of one of the assailants he caught on the roof with his radar sense. The other two men spun around and whipped out their weapons making noises that allowed the urban avenger to clearly see what he was up against.

"So I take it you two have studied the martial arts," Daredevil said as he reached for his Billy Club.

The assailant on the right whipped his chain toward the man without fear, but Daredevil had his Billy Club up in time to catch it and he sent the other end into the man's wind pipe crushing it.

Once the second assailant was down. Daredevil turned to the last man who tried to run away, but got wrapped up in the scarlet swashbuckler's grapple cable.

As soon as Daredevil pulled the man close enough he lifted him off the ground and started to interrogate him.

"Who sent you?"

The assailant merely looked at Daredevil sharply before his eyes went wide and suddenly rolled back into his head. The guardian devil could hear the man's heart beat cease and he dropped him.

_Well, that led nowhere. I best check and see if Elektra is close by._

--

Spider-Man leaped over the Destroyer as he came charging toward him. As soon as the web-slinger's feet touch the rough surface of the roof. He spun around and fired a web lasso around the Destroyer's waist. But before the web-spinner could pull taut the Destroyer tugged on the line and sent the wall crawler into his fist. The contact was brief, but the force was devastating enough that Spider-Man was thrown onto his back from the force.

"You see how futile this is?" said the Destroyer. "You maybe faster and more agile. But I'm _STRONGER _then you."

Spider-Man laid there struggling to get up, but a boot to his side sent him sprawling across the wet rooftop to where he came to rest next to a chimney. As he leaned up against the chimeny the Destroyer put his foot against Spidey's neck.

"Last rights Spider-Man? You wanna say something to your friend who is down stairs?"

Spider-Man grunted in pain.

"Don't worry. My beef isn't worth her. It's with you," said the Destroyer. "Once you are gone no will have to fear anything anymore. And I do realize you probably have people who care about you. But trust me it's better that you be removed from their _lives_."

The Destroyer raised his foot and started to bring it down as Spider-Man seemed to lay there resigned to his fate with his eyes closed behind the filters of his mask. In that tense moment thoughts of Jessica, MJ, and Aunt May crossed his mind. And especially Uncle Ben. His hand darted up catching the big boot of the Destroyer and he screamed in pain as it put pressure on his dislocated shoulder. The Destroyer couldn't believe his eyes. He pushed with all of his might, but the web-slinger just held him back. The wall-crawler's eyes were wide open, pain wrenched, and above all filled with anger. Almost casually he tossed Destroyer across the roof and into another chimney. Once the dazed Air Force veteran managed to get his feet he suddenly heard the sound of yelling. When he turned to his left Spider-Man swung in, grabbed him, and tossed him through rotted wooden door. Where he fell down the steps and landed squarely on his face at the bottom. All he could hear was the soft and wet patting of Spider-Man's soft boots touching the steps lightly.

"Get UP!" yelled Spider-Man.

But the Destroyer couldn't. His resolve was gone. The impact on the stairs and the chimney. Not to mention the courage of the arachnid had surprised him and left him questioning everything his father had told him. He started to wonder if Spider-Man was really the menace he was made out to be.

"I said GET UP!"

Destroyer turned onto his back and raised his hands in surrender. Spider-Man grabbed him by the shirt of his uniform and lifted him off the ground.

"You expect me to take your surrender after you threatened to _kill_ me?"

The Destroyer removed his mask. And Spider-Man saw the sweaty disturbed face of John Jameson. The son of his boss J. Jonah Jameson and he dropped John on the floor. John looked at the wall crawler who seemed to be frozen in some kind of shock. And he briefly thought of leaving, but any chances of that were halted by an Asian man and a blonde haired woman who seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"John Jameson. My name is James Woo and this is Sharon Carter. We're with SHIELD and you are under arrest."

"Jim, Spider-Man's gone."

"Where did he go, Sharon?"

"I don't know. He was here a moment ago."

"Never mind. We have Jameson. We can always find Spider-Man later."

--

Once Spider-Man let Jessica through the window she grabbed his wrist.

"Won't you at least let me see if I can help you?" she said.

Spider-Man didn't answer. All he could think of was John Jameson and the look in his eyes. Not to mention the threat that Osborn had made toward his friends and family. He pulled away and swung off leaving Jessica without answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Down Time

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 #5 "Down time"**_

Peter didn't know why John Jameson came after him nor did he know how John became so powerful. All he did know was that the danger that lie in his friends being close to him was more evident then before. After leaving Jessica last night he made his way home and undressed so he could take care of his shoulder. His thoughts were frantic. Because his fears were fanned from the encounter with Jameson. He began to wonder what he would do if others tried to strike out through his friends. And he found he had no answers. That kind of fear made him reluctant to be around anyone. Then Mary Jane called. She said she wanted to see him. It was important. At first he wanted to shrug her off, but then he heard the sad tone in her voice so he agreed. It wasn't that much later that he had met her at the BAM Cafe. It was a place above the the Brooklyn Academy of Music's main lobby. All sorts of musicians played there and cafe even held dance parties.

He sat there looking at her. She was beautiful, but her looks wasn't what he admired about her. It was the passion she expressed through her body language, how she talked, and looked at him. She had a passion for life. Especially Peter. Peter knew it. But he didn't let MJ know how he felt. He feared for her safety too much. Even Jessica was in danger due to the constant trouble he attracted. Ever since his Uncle Ben died he has been afraid to let anyone get too close. At the time he didn't know it was his fault. Though subconsciously he must have. An inner voice prevented him from killing the person who murdered his Uncle. And since then he has wondered if he made the right decision. Even further the news he found out nine months ago still haunts his mind. Some larger conspiracy that possibly involved Norman Osborn and several unidentified parties wanted him for an unknown reason. Because of that his Uncle became a causality in their ambitions. He had caused the death of some one he loved just because he wasn't there. Just because they wanted him instead. Could he live with such loss again? He watched MJ and she seemed distracted herself. If not down right depressed.

"Can we talk?" said MJ.

Peter thought for a moment. He then saw the sadness in her eyes and that tugged at his heart. She was feeling not unlike what he was feeling. So he took her hand.

"Let's talk MJ."

---

Liz sat alone at a bench playing with the straw of her drink as Jessica came to sit beside her. At first nothing was said between them until Jessica broached the subject of Harry's disappearance.

"So, any word?" Jessica asked.

"No."

"Is it true what the other girls are saying?"

Liz looked up wondering what Jessica was getting at. "What did they say?"

"That you -- slept with Harry and his friend Damon..."

Liz turned away disgusted.

"So it is true?"

Liz didn't bother responding.

"Liz, you can tell me. You are MJ's friend I know. But I like to think I'm your friend to."

Liz bit her lip and rolled her eyes before turning to Jessica.

"I was drunk. Harry and Damon took advantage of me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because Harry said he wanted a relationship with me. And that if I got pregnant he would take care of me."

"You actually believed him?"

Liz's face faltered and she began to tear up. "Yes."

"Come here," Jessica said as she wrapped her arms around Liz. "I'm so sorry."

As they sat there on the bench a figure watched them with some mild amusement.

---

"Flash visited me."

"Oh really? Are you okay?" said Peter.

"Yeah, he apologized for some _past_ mistakes. He then said he is going to military school."

"Hunh, I didn't think Flash would be the military type."

"It has more to do with his own personal issues."

"Really?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Flash is complicated."

"Most people are," Peter said. Finding himself smile after saying that.

Seeing him smile prompted MJ to smile herself. They both still held hands. And Peter was so wrapped up in this moment that all aches from his recent troubles seemed to melt away.

"How are you doing tiger?" MJ said.

"Well, this morning I bumped into a British guy who mistook me for Eminem."

"hahahah!"

"I don't know where he got that impression. It seems typical teenagers such as us are all thought of as emotionally pensive emos."

"My dad always tells me I am so emo for my age. I don't know why he would say that. We are teenagers after all."

"Some adults are so senile they have forgotten what it's like to be so in touch with your emotions. I guess after a while they get lost."

"Well, I never get lost because I am always moody."

"No, I am not walking into that," said Peter.

"Walking into what?" said MJ coyly.

"You know what."

"Do I now?"

Peter got up from his seat and pulled it over beside her.

"Yes, you do."

He then kissed her. And it wasn't a brief kiss. It was one that said more than any words either of them could express. By the time they were done. Peter had a smile on his face and seemed content. But that all changed when his worries came back to the fore. He began to chide himself for showing how he felt. MJ noticed him turn his head away from her and wondered what she had done wrong.

"I have to go MJ. That kiss..."

But what could he say about it that wouldn't in his mind put her in more danger. Since he could not bear her loss he instead turned away from her and walked away.

"Peter? Peter! Wait, where are you going?"

By the time she had caught up to him he had disappeared.

---

It had not taken long to break the interloper's neck. Though, Joseph Silvermane wondered if he should had told Tombstone to let him alive. Alas, it was done. He went over to his father and grabbed the handles and wheeled his father out of the room as Tombstone took care of the body. Little noticing the life returning to his opponent.

---

Daredevil landed in the old church and he listened intently so that his radar sense as well as his other super senses could map out the area. So that he could know if Elektra was here. So far he had not caught her scent. Nor did he detect anyone else here in the church. He walked around with his dark red costume basked by the shadows.

"Elektra?" he said softly.

The wind was the only thing that broke the silence. And with it carried the scent of Elektra. Daredevil turned his head and he began to wonder if he was going mad. It was as if he was chasing a ghost that preferred to remain in the past. He walked out of the church and shut the door behind him. Not even aware of the little note that said dear Matt.

---

Doctor Octavius pulled into the drive way and brought the cargo truck to a dead stop. He then exited the cab and walked around to the back. Where he opened the sliding door to let out his Spider-Slayers.

"Come my lovelies. Revenge awaits."

He moved aside allowing the Spider-Slayers to move toward the security gate. And as his telescopic arms extended to their full length lifting him off the ground. He took his place beside them as they led the charge of destruction through Oscorp.

---

Sergei had seen enough of the tapes on Spider-Man that he felt ready to confront him. He craved action and so he donned his hunting gear and set out for the nighton the prowl. His senses sharp and body tense as he listened to the noise from below. Trying to sift through it all for the voice of Spider-Man and his scent. That way he could know whom the wall-crawler was. And then he could find him wherever he went. After leaping from one roof top to another Sergei continued his sprint and leaped down to the tractor trailer that was pulling its load through the bustling streets. Not a single person noticed him. Not a single noise or scent escaped him. He was becoming quickly used to the environment in which he now hunted. Then suddenly he caught the sound of the wall-crawler's voice. And he swiveled his head around quickly to see a brown haired youth who was insulting a cabbie who almost ran him over. His eyes narrowed. He had the boy's scent. And he could easily track him now.

"Yes, walk your way home. Let me know where you live so that I may get you when you least expect it," said Sergei.

---

John laid on the bed in the SHIELD detention cell. They were going to give him a psych evaluation and run some tests to see the limits to his powers. Once they knew the extent of them. John reasoned they would either use him as a weapon of some sort or they would lock him up with the freaks in the Triskelion like the Lizard creature and Hydro-Man. Of course, what came next was an unwanted visit from Colonel Nicholas Fury who came with some one John recognized from his air force days.

"Well, I'll be damned. Captain Ethan Roosevelt," said John as he got up.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you John. But it isn't." John nodded his head. "You are still a pilot for the air force and you go and get yourself gene tampered. Do you know what that does for our image?"

"I did what I had to."

"What you had to?" asked Captain Roosevelt. "For what fucking reason did you get yourself zapped or whatever the hell it was?"

"You wouldn't understand sir."

"I wouldn't?" Captain Roosevelt turned his head and gave a brief nod. "Your right. I probably wouldn't."

"Either way," Colonel Fury said as he entered the conversation. "You are being discharged from the service and put into my jurisdiction."

"So, what I am now? An enforcer?" asked John.

"No, a Destroyer."

Fury turned to Captain Roosevelt and motioned him to leave. He then handed John a file that gave him his instructions and his new off the books clearance as an operative of SHIELD.

"Once we get you psyche evaluated and tested. I'm putting you out in the field. I'm going to make a damn good soldier out of you."

Fury gave John a salute which John returned back and then Fury left the cell leaving John to think about how his life has changed.

---

Peter walked into the door. His face solemn as he walked in. It was in the best interest that he stayed away from his friends and MJ. As long as he was Spider-Man they were in danger. Even Aunt May was in danger. And he had no idea how he was going to protect her. When he walked into the living room he saw Aunt May bundled up on the couch asleep. Peter walked over and grabbed the second blanket at her feet and pulled it over her. Then his spider-sense went off. Danger was present in the house. As Peter concentrated he could feel the source coming from behind him. And once he turned around he saw a man with slick and wily black hair and a hunting mane vest. He cracked his knuckles and smiled darkly at Peter.

"Does Spider-Man want to come out and play?"

_**Web Works: **Two months and change pass and things resume for our web swinger. You might not know this, but during late October through December I get in the swing of Holiday Hell where I am not in the mood to write anything. So, that is why it took so long for this issue to come out as well as Ultimate X-Men Genesis #7. I apologize. But Holiday Hell just causes me to slow down to a crawl. Hopefully the pace will quicken up and maybe I will get back into the swing of things._

_-Mick_


	6. Chapter 6: Violation

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 # 6 "Violation"**_

Peter stood stock still as he could see the madness in the man's eyes. He was a tall man -- taller than Peter. And built like an athlete with tightly corded lean muscles. Peter could only think of the safety of his Aunt May at this particular moment as the intruder to their home walked around the coffee table towards him.

"What do you want?" said Peter in a lower tone of voice so as to not wake Aunt May.

The man pushed Peter slightly and said in a threatening low tone, "Your life!"

Peter's eyes widened. He had to get Aunt May to safety before he dealt with this psychotic. But the question was how. And then Mary Jane walked into living room causing the two to turn.

"I rang the doorbell, but no one..."

Her eyes went wide and then in one swift movement the intruder had vaulted up and over and right behind her. He pressed his forearm against her throat.

"We have no time for meddlers. Spider. Come. Follow me if you dare."

The intruder than shoved MJ down and darted out the door. Peter went to check on MJ and then started to head up stairs when MJ grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to call the cops."

"Upstairs?"

"The phone is right there," said MJ as she turned to look away.

She turned to look back and Peter was gone. Then she heard Aunt May moan and turn over. And went to check on her.

---

Tombstone dragged the body of Ronin toward his black hearse. He had his mind on putting the assassin in the back and carting the body off somewhere he could dump it with no suspicions aroused. But his thoughts were interrupted when Ronin's fist blind sided him and knocked him silly. Using this opportunity the regenerated ninja kipped up to his feet and spin-kicked Tombstone in the gut with a blow that even the chalk skinned mob enforcer could feel despite his rock hard skin.

"T-hat's ...two...you little freak..." said Tombstone as he coughed up blood.

Ronin flexed his/her muscles and then performed a flying kick just as Tombstone got to his feet. The foot struck Tombstone right on the nose breaking it and he fell backwards starry eyed. The last thing he would see is Ronin raise up his boot and bring it down.

---

Jessica sat with Liz in her bedroom as they looked at the home pregnancy test. Two blue lines showed up and Liz dropped the tester on the floor. Jessica wrapped her arms around Liz as she was hysterical. She couldn't speak at first and then she quickly shifted through a variety of emotions. Jessica could only hold her as she tried to figure out how to best help her.

---

It didn't take long for Peter to don his costume and slip out in chase of the intruder who had broken into his home. It burned him that some one had violated his home and put his Aunt at risk. What made him even madder was the fact that the intruder threatened MJ. So, Spider-Man wasted no time in trying to play catch up. However, when his spider-sense alerted him to danger he was suddenly taken off guard by the very intruder he was chasing.

"So, we finally meet. Face to mask," said the man with a Prussian accent as he tackled Spider-Man to a nearby roof top. As soon as he got up he started way laying into the wall crawler before the hero could get his bearings. "You have met your match this time web-spinner. For Kraven the Hunter takes no prisoners!"

Kraven drew back his fist a final time and aimed to drive it through Spider-Man's head, but the web-slinger moved aside and elbowed Kraven in the jaw. Then propped himself up on his hands and kicked the hunter in the face. The hunter fell over stunned.

Spider-Man got to his feet and went to check on Kraven. When suddenly Kraven grabbed his ankle, lifted him into the air, and violently smashed the hero into the roof several times until he lost consciousness.

"And that spider... Is why I am the Hunter and you are the prey."

---

J. Jonah Jameson's face was grim. As he sat at his desk a paper laid in front of him, but he gave it no notice. Not with his son in jail. He wondered if pushed his son too hard. If he should have turned his son down when John wanted to go after Spider-Man. But all of that was moot now. Now, he was faced with humiliation. And worst of all his son's whole life ruined. Ashley wouldn't speak to him for what he did to John. His own wife Marla was visibly disturbed by what Jonah did. So Jonah stayed at the office and tried to figure out how to drown out his sorrows. Robbie came in and saw Jonah with the grim look on his face.

"Hey Jonah," said Robbie.

Jonah looked at him and nodded his head.

"I put thirty years into the newspaper business Robbie and fathered a son. A son I let down."

"Your obsession with Spider-Man Jonah. It destroys everything around you."

"I'm beginning to see that now."

"Well, what are you going to do to change it?"

"How the hell should I know? It would help if Spider-Man retired."

"Why should he retire Jonah? Just because he wears a mask?"

"Yes, no. People like him encourage the wrong kind of element, Robbie. They make kids think it's cool to go out in a colorful costume."

Robbie took a seat in front of Jonah and crossed his legs.

"What about all the good he has done?"

Jonah reached into his desk drawer and got himself a cigar.

"You know Robbie. Your my best friend and all. But you will never get me to see Spider-Man the way you see him."

"I know Jonah. That's the sad thing."

Robbie got up from the chair and headed to the door, but paused after opening the door.

"Just think things out before you do something Jonah. Or you will keep hurting the ones you love."

After Robbie left Jonah looked at his cigar and it didn't seem that much appealing anymore.

---

Alejandro took a sip of the stiff martini that the waiter brought out to him and then shooed the waiter away. His attention turned to the beautiful woman at his side. Her name was Jessica Miriam Drew. A lovely woman with dark hair and nice tan. Alejandro wrapped his arm around her and she scooted closer. As he took a another sip of his martini his hand slid down to her lower back. And Jessica smiled.

"Are you always flirtatious on the first date?" asked Jessica.

"Always my dear," said Alejandro as he sat his empty martini glass down.

"Well, why don't we go some where more private if you want to get so personal."

Alejandro reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and paid the tab. Then he and Jessica made for the hotel room upstairs.

---

Aunt May was startled when she found MJ kneeled beside her. As she leaned up she looked around the living room.

"Where's Peter?"

"He went to get help. An intruder broke in."

"He went by _himself_?"

"Yes," said MJ. But as she said that a feeling of worry came over her.

_Where is Peter? He went upstairs almost twenty five minutes ago. And he hasn't returned._

"MJ," said Aunt May as she tried to get MJ's attention.

MJ was driven from her thoughts and saw the panicked look on Aunt May's face.

"Tell me MJ. Where's Peter. You didn't let him go by himself did you?"

"He only went upstairs to call the police Aunt May."

"But there's no phone upstairs, MJ!"

Realization dawned on the red haired teen that she had been lied to. Now she found herself worried as to where Peter went. When Aunt May put a hand on her shoulder.

"MJ, listen. Peter probably went to go after the mugger. You have to get help for him! I fear for him so dearly..."

Before Aunt May's say any more she passed out from the hysteria of possibly losing another loved one. MJ began to panic and grabbed the phone outside the living room and called nine-one-one.

---

Dr. Octopus' tentacle smashed the camera that attempted to record the intrusion of him and his robotic associates, and as he was carried along by his cybernetic limbs he looked around relishing in the destruction that his Spider-Slayers were causing until he heard that laugh that had haunted him during his short visit to hell.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_"

But this time that laugh came with another laugh just as twisted, but more malevolent.

"_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"No!" Dr. Octopus rasped as he saw not one, but two Green Goblins.

In a single barrage of energy weapon bombardment two Spider-Slayers were totaled. The third Spider-Slayer was insulated against energy weapons and heavily armed against heavy munitions. While the last Spider-Slayer was too fast to catch with the Goblin's inner mask tracking systems.

Dr. Octopus tried to grab the second Goblin who flew past him. But that second Goblin with his purple markings that differentiated him from the original rode a flight device that was too fast for Octopus highly vaunted tentacles. As the second Goblin passed the third Spider-Slayer he pulled a sword from a scabbard on his back and skewered the last Spider-Slayer. This made Dr. Octopus think twice about his plans and so he started back toward his getaway vehicle when the original Green Goblin blew the truck up.

"You're not going anywhere Octavius!" said the Original Green Goblin. "I have plans for _you!_"

The original Green Goblin laughed and then flew to aid the second Green Goblin in destroying the Spider-Slayer that was left. It only took a bit of teamwork for the duo to get the third Spider Slayer to expose its vurnable spinal column. And with a swift slash the third and final Spider-Slayer was destroyed. The duo then flew over to Dr. Octopus who was using his arms to try and keep the Goblins at bay.

"Is this best you can do Octavius?" hissed the Second Goblin.

"Who is this second Goblin Osborn?" asked Dr. Octopus.

"Who is he?" said The Green Goblin. "He's my son."

Dr. Octopus' face froze in fright as the two men bore down on him.

---

Spider-Man tried to raise his head, but it felt like a weight of bricks was weighing him down. He was obviously held up on a rack. That much his senses told him. When he opened his eyes he saw Kraven tearing a Panther limb from limb and devouring it's flesh. Kraven's ears twitched and he turned around to look at the wall crawler with a piece of the Panther's flesh in his mouth. The teenage adventurer felt like he could hurl if it was possible to do so without staining his mask.

"So, you are wake yes?"

Spider-Man couldn't turn his head nor could he say a word. Something was wrong. He felt weak. And he wasn't sure why. It was difficult to think. Which seemed to be another part of the problem with him. He tried to muster enough cogitative thought to figure out what was done to him. But that was quickly proving to be a fruitless goal.

"You are probably wondering what I did to you. But that will come to you soon enough."

Kraven got up after devouring what was eatable from the Panther and came toward the web-slinger. He grabbed hold of Spider-Man's mask. And for a moment Spider-Man felt fear as he noticed a camera to the side of him. If his foe should remove his mask god knows who would see the footage. But Kraven seemed uninterested in doing so. He only teased doing it. And then stopped.

"Revealing your face would only sully my victory. For I have seen how pathetic you are."

Kraven looked at the camera and smiled evilly. Then tapped Spider-Man on the chest with the back of his hand.

"Trust me little spider. Your torture will not last long."

Kraven walked away as Spider-Man remained strung up on the rack.

_**Web Works: **Here we go with #6 done and I hope you all enjoy it. I hope this a beginning of long roll of releases._

_-Mimick_


	7. Chapter 7: Struggle To Live

_Bitten by a genetically altered spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the proportionate strength, speed, agility, equilibrium, and an early warning danger sense of a mutated arachnid. Grief stricken by the loss of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter learned an invaluable lesson. That with great power there also must come a great responsibility. Armed with his wondrous web shooters Peter struggles to balance a high school curriculum, a part time job, and the life of a misunderstood teenage vigilante. _

_**Ultimate Spider-Man Volume 2 # 7 "Struggle To Live"**_

The feeling of being trapped was the most disturbing experience Spider-Man ever felt. He was bound to a rack like a prisoner of war who awaited his torture to begin. All the moments that passed with each glint of sunlight that faded made the wall crawler all the more panicked. Despite all he had been through in his time as Spider-Man. He was still only a teenager and not used to such crippling situations. When Kraven came in Spider-Man looked at him. His mouth dry from not having anything to drink in the past two days. He knew that each time Kraven came in that the Hunter would not change from his usual routine. Which was changing the IV bag or examining the web-slinger's web-shooters. Or engaging in combat with the wild animals that he had bred in his homes around the globe and traveled with. Often they were rare species. He would make sure they would grow to a survivable number. He would keep them safe. And then he would pick off one or two when the mood suited him. It was mostly the young ones who were expendable. That way he kept his skills sharp and his preternatural powers and instincts on the edge. Kraven turned to look at Spider-Man. And he grabbed a saucer and filled a small cup full of water. Walked over to Spider-Man and pulled up his mask.

"Here. Drink."

Spider-Man took a few sips letting the water rehydrate his tongue and then got as much more he could before Kraven took the cup away. When Kraven walked over to the other table Spider-Man cleared his throat.

"So, what made you attack my family and friend?" said Spider-Man.

"I have no interest in your family or your friend. I am only interested in you Spider-Man."

"Why?"

"Why? Simple. You and I are like. Plus, I am being paid rather handsomely."

"It figures money was involved."

"Money is only a means to an end. But as I said you and I are quite alike. That is what made this job my most personal."

"What do you mean?" asked Spider-Man.

"I do not know how you gained your powers. But mine came from Russian experiments," said Kraven. "Experiments to create Russia's own Super Soldier. Only the scientists of Mother Russia chose to use the base abilities of animals to create their building block."

"Wait, you were a genetics experiment?"

"Yes."

Spider-Man bit his lip as he know understand why Kraven was so powerful compared to himself.

"Before I was born my father was a test subject for the experiment. They injected him with gene splicing cocktails. These cocktails spliced a variety of animal d.n.a. with my father's own. Making him stronger and faster than a normal human."

"What did it do to you?" inquired Spider-Man.

"I am far stronger and faster than my father. I even possess abilities he does not."

"What happened to your father?"

"He is dead. And speaking further of it will do you no good. Your demise will come soon enough."

With that said Kraven left the room.

---

The paramedics arrived and MJ watched as they placed Aunt May on the gurney. MJ bite her finger nail as she wondered where Peter went. When she remembered the intruder called Peter _Spider_. It was then things started to click in her mind. She watched the paramedics put Aunt May in the ambulance and then she climbed on board. And the paramedics closed the doors behind her.

"Pe-ter..."

"Everything will be okay Aunt May."

MJ grabbed hold of Aunt May's hand and held it as the ambulance started to pull out.

---

Miles looked at his watch and saw that it was quite past the time that Octavius promised. So, he walked over to the cloning chamber and tapped a few buttons on the console. Out came the body of Rosalie Octavius.

"He has failed Rosalie. And unfortunately. I cannot stop the degeneration. So, I must wash my hands of you."

Miles started to press the disposal button when a hand grabbed his wrist. And when he looked up. He found the hand belonged to a humanoid Jackal.

"What on Earth are you?" said Miles.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the Jackal.

With a boot to Miles face the Jackal managed to clear the way for him to drop down to the floor. After he got down he walked over to where Miles lay unconscious.

"I can't have you messing things up for me, Miles."

The Jackal pressed a few switches and the pump to the cloning nutrient bath opened. The Jackal entered a liquid into the bath and then closed the pump.

"After this Rosalie. You will be walking with new legs."

Jackal laughed as he pressed a few buttons and re-submerged Rosalie in the nutrient bath.

---

Norman and Harry looked over Doctor Octopus who was bound to a rack with his metallic appendages deactivated. The two adjusted their gloves and then began recording Octopus in his humbled state.

"What is the meaning of this Osborn?" asked Dr. Octopus.

"It's simple. Otto. You attacked me and my company. Which shouldn't be possible since I killed you."

"So, what we want to know," said Harry. "Is who sent you and how are you alive?"

"I will say NOTHING!"

"YES YOU WILL!" Osborn shouted back. "Oh yes you _will_."

"Allow me to handle his interrogation father."

Norman laughed. "Be my guest son. It'll allow you to prove your worth as an Osborn."

Harry grabbed a pair of pliers and leaned closer to Dr. Octopus.

"Open your mouth and say ah."

The screams that followed sent the rats that infested the sub-basement scurrying away.

---

Jessica stood by the door of Luke's room as he got ready for their date.

"You going to be much longer honey?"

"No, I'll be done soon."

"What do you think about Liz."

"I feel sorry for her. That Osborn kid sounds like a creep."

"Yeah, _he does_."

Luke came out of his room dressed in a yellow muscle shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. You look great."

"So do you."

The two kissed and then made their way outside with hopes of getting some time away from the stress in their lives.

---

Spider-Man pulled on the restraints that held him to the rack. But they didn't have much give. And whatever Kraven was feeding into his system left him weakened. So, even if he could break the restraints the drugs in his system prevented that. With no way out of the situation coming to mind. Spider-Man started to reminisce of his life before the costume. When he was just a book worm student with a best friend Jessica Jones and a girl named Mary Jane Watson who always seemed out of his reach. Then a genetics experiment involving genetically spliced spiders and the human performance enhancement formula called Oz created the perfect combination to give the frail Peter Parker the powers of a spider only in a superhuman levels. Since then he has lost his Uncle Ben due to a plot hatched by a mysterious Circle of individuals who set portions of New York City out of phase. Probably arranged all the misfortune in his life. And to top it off captured tons of evidence of his secret identity. All of which Norman Osborn the Green Goblin possessed as well. To even think of the death threats Norman had placed on all of his family and friends made Spider-Man wonder how many times his back would be against the wall. Who knew what would be on the horizon. Spider-Man began to wonder if he should have given up the responsibility long ago. But the memory of Uncle Ben continues to push him forward.

In walked Kraven and he was ready. That much Spider-Man could tell. Which meant that time was short. Kraven grabbed one of the web-shooters and walked over to Spider-Man. He unstrapped a wrist and attached the device to Spider-Man's wrist. Then placed the glove over it. He then did the same for the other arm. And let Spider-Man free. Spider-Man crumpled to ground as the sedatives where still in his system.

"I will give you fifteen minutes to recover and escape," said Kraven "Then I will come after you."

Kraven walked way and Spider-Man got to his feet and looked around. He saw a window on the upper left side of the room. So he jumped onto the wall, climbed up to the window and tore it out. Then made his escape.

Kraven walked back in with a smile on his face.

"Now, the hunt begins."

---

Liz stood in the hallway as her parents argued over her pregnancy. And as they argued tears streamed down her eyes. She was so ashamed of how what happened to her. And how she was taken in by Harry. She wanted nothing more than to take that moment back, but now she was stuck with a life growing inside of her. A life that she couldn't possibly raise on her own. If at all. Her mom walked into the hallway and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Liz. I think it's time we had a talk. I think you should consider an abortion."

Liz looked at her mom and she had no idea how to respond.

---

Matt waited as his bags were set into his into his loft and he walked inside. He pulled out his wallet and the cabbie tried to take one of the hundreds, but Matt stopped him and gave him a twenty.

"You sure a strange one Mister," said the cabbie as he was mystified at how Matt knew what he was doing.

Once Matt was acquainted with his loft he went to the secret vault where his gear was held. Exactly as he had instructed. Because of Matt's work as a pro bono lawyer he knew many people who were skilled in various trades that could help him with his weapons, costumes, and whatever else he needed. All in exchange for helping them in their trials as well as outside the law. None of them asked questions. And none of them bothered asking questions. When Matt went into vault he pulled out one of his uniforms and immediately began to change clothing. It felt good to have a fresh suit on after wearing the same suit in the pursuit of Elektra. A pursuit that Matt felt had been frivolous in retrospect. But then he did love Elektra. And he wanted to know what was going on with her. Sometimes he could also swear that he could smell her perfume. However, slight it was. Yet, he reminded himself that she was not around. She had hidden herself well. As Matt slipped his mask on he detected a presence with his radar sense. And a familiar scent came with that presence. A scent from some time ago. Not only that, but the scent seemed to draw memories that seemed to repressed and trying to get out. But were unable to.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a match eh?"

"Who are you?" asked Daredevil.

"Man, I thought you'd remember me since I killed your old man."

Daredevil couldn't believe what he had just heard. His face was riddled with shock.

"You don't remember do ya? I was the one who stabbed him with a steak knife and slit his throat."

As if a switch was turned on the story that Daredevil told Peter long ago fizzled away and in it's place was the memory of the how Matt's dad died. Matt was still knew to his powers, but he was learning to control them through hard work and self-discipline. He had come to see his dad's fight with his radar sense. And after his dad won he went to go see him out back only to smell the scent of blood and a peculiar aftershave. It was then Matt found his dad lying on the street with his throat slit. The last vintages of life having faded from his body. He remembered clearly the scent of the man who had done the job. Across the street on top of the roof looking down at him and his dead father. Losing what self-control Daredevil attacked like a man possessed which is exactly what the man with the Bullseye on his head wanted.

_**Web Works: **Well another issue of Spidey done. Three Spidey issues and three X-Men issues. That is a good job from me. I think. Now, I think I have found my groove._

_-Mimick_


End file.
